


Aloha, Agent Reagan

by ValkyriesDream



Series: The Brianna Reagan Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0/NCIS: LA
Genre: Action, Crime, F/M, Multi, Romance, Season 1, Season 2, mention of ncis la, the things we do for love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyriesDream/pseuds/ValkyriesDream
Summary: ❝wo fat didn't kidnap you because you are just a part of my team... he kidnapped you because i care about you. a lot more than I'm supposed to.❞ OR HOW SPECIAL AGENT BRIANNA REAGAN LEAVES HER HOME IN LOS ANGELES AND TRAVELS TO HAWAII TO VISIT HER FAMILY BUT INSTEAD FALLS FOR NAVY COMMANDER STEVE MCGARRETT.After a failed mission, Brianna resigns her job at the NCIS in Los Angeles and visits her family on Hawaii. Her sole wish is to spend time with her family and to enjoy her days at the beach. But her vacation finds a rough end when Brianna witnesses the murder of her brother-in-law and becomes the next target of the murderer. The task force Five-0 leader, Steve McGarrett promises Brianna to find the man who killed her brother-in-law and to protect her and her family until he is found. None of them knew that this promise would get them both into a relationship that could cause the death of them both.





	1. ARC ONE: PILOT ━ GOODBYE, L.A.

[this is my first english fanfiction. english is not my first language but is still hope that you will like it!]

The last month were the hardest time in Brianna Reagan's life. Nightmare's haunted her, seeing the explosion of the building and hearing her own cries for James again. The sessions with the psychologist didn't help.

Everytime she looked to James' desk she could feel the pain in her chest rising along her tears in her eyes. She missed him... dearly but it was much worser when James' wife didn't wanted to speak with her. Brianna knew why. Mia thought it was her fault that her husband wasn't alive and with her anymore and sometimes Brianna thought the same.

»You are still a part of the team, Bree.« Callen said. Callen and Brianna stood in the empty living room of her former house in Los Angeles. In the front of the door close to the street was a big sign, showing everyone who would come up to the beautiful beach house that it was already sold.

»I know, G. but... I need some time away from L.A.« Her voice cracked and Callen knew that she was fighting with herself. He saw the inner fight with her desire to stay in L.A. but also the pain of losing her partner. She had been packing her last things in her bag before she looked up at him. His blue eyes stared her down. He didn't want her to leave.

»Running away from your problems won't solve anything.« His voice was almost angry. Callen knew that Brianna was running away from dealing with James' death, but he was more angry that she was running away of something much bigger... her feelings for him. #

»He told you, didn't he?« Callen didn't need to ask. He knew what she was hinting at. He sighed and rubbed with his fingers over his eyes. Brianna's red eyes looked empty but nervous. Like a child that was caught stealing some cookies. She never wanted him to know. Specially not now when she was ready to go... and to leave him.

»He gave me an advice,« Callen started and looked Brianna in her eyes. He looked lost as if he didn't really know how to handle this situation. »He told me to make the first step.«

»Funny... he told me to do the same.« Brianna's lips formed a slight smile before new tears started to run down her cheeks. Damn bastard!

Callen walked slowly towards Brianna, taking her cheeks in his hands and locking his lips with hers. He could feel her tears on his cheek, but Callen didn't stop. He knew that he would regret it the second Brianna would leave in an airplane, flying to her family and perhaps... never coming back. Her hands touched his arms softly before he broke slowly away from her.

In his eyes lied a pleading but he would never say it. He wanted her to stay here. In Los Angeles and maybe... if things would stop being messy, they both could figure a way out. Callen knew that Brianna would never start to date him because of the team. He wanted to give them a chance... but only if she wanted.

Brianna didn't say a word but looked into his eyes, saying a silent goodbye. She wanted Callen. She wanted to kiss him again but deep down she knew that it wasn't right. She wasn't the one for him and he was not the right one for her. Maybe Callen knew it too but no one wanted to say it out loud at the moment. She let go of him and Callen took a step back.

»So Oahu, hm?« Brianna nodded and took her bag. She could see the cab on the street in front of her house and seconds later a loud hoot sounded. »My sister asked me to come and I haven't seen her since her wedding. I think it's a good idea to... find my way back.«

Callen didn't answer. He looked to the cab and back to Brianna before he sighed heavily. He wanted her to stay but nothing came up in his mind that would be good enough. A part of him already heard Sam telling him what things he could have told her to stay.

»Goodbye, G. Callen.« These words didn't leave Callen's mind although Brianna was no longer standing in the same room. She was already in the cab, the tickets to Honolulu in her hands and looking outside the car's windows. New tears came up her eyes but she ignored them. It would be better. This was Callen's home. Los Angeles was Callen... and Callen was her past and a part inside her told her with a quiet whisper that Hawaii would be the right place to find her future.


	2. ARC ONE: PILOT ━ WELCOME O'AHU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna gets a job offer

_**** _

_**(ONE WEEK LATER...)** _

      **»I am pretty sure that math stays the same!«**  Brianna laughed before her niece started to throw her failed homework straight at her head. Vivi giggled at putting the math book aside.

»That's not fair. You don't need to do this shit.«

»Hey, language!« Brianna's big sister, Janet, walked into the living room holding a tablet with food and soft drinks. She looked disapproving at her daughter who rolled with her eyes. Brianna smiled amused. 

     It was one week ago that she landed on Oahu and saw her sister again after four years. She had been a bit shocked when she realized how much her little twelve-year-old niece had grown. But Violett had recognized her still. Later the day Akoni, her brother-in-law had told her that Vivi had been looking forward to see her aunt again. Akoni and Janet were the same as the last time she had seen them. They were utterly happy, much in love and Janet was supporting her husband in everything.

Brianna understood Akoni when he told her of resigning his job at the Honolulu Police Department so he could have more time with his family but she could also see his hesitation. He loved his job as much as Brianna had loved hers but sometimes life had other plans.

»It's incredible. She never used these words before. You have a bad effect on my daughter, Bree.« Brianna looked shocked and hurt to her sister, obviously pretending her hurt feelings. »You hurt my feelings, big sister.« Vivi giggled and started to put some food on her plate.

     »And you, young lady, don't think that you don't need to learn only because your aunt is staying for a while. She has other things to do than helping you with math.« Janet said and looked serious to her daughter. Vivi and Bree could both see the little smirk on Janet's lips. »And by the way, your aunt was terrible at math.«

»And you were terrible at sports.« Brianna cried out, laughing. Janet's laugh got bigger and the atmosphere in the room got much better. Specially for Brianna. The little jokes between her, Vivi and Janet made her feel better for some time. She still woke up every single day and thought of James... and Callen.

Janet was the first to notice that the memory of James wasn't the only thing she left behind. There was a man she tried to forget or at least was hoping to forget. She had never heard of Callen or much of her work at the NCIS but she actually never asked about it. She knew that Bree wasn't the kind of person who talked about her job with someone who couldn't understand most of the things she has been through. But Bree also knew that her sister would always be there for her. She would listen to Bree if she needed someone to.

     »Mom and Dad called today.« Janet started. Bree looked at her sister curiously. She was certain that Janet had already told their parents about Brianna's resignation. Her dad must have been too happy. Right from the beginning Tom Reagan had hated the job of his daughter because a part of him had hoped that she would go to the Navy like him. Unlike her older sister Janet, Bree was just like her father also she didn't like to hear it.

She was stubborn and tough like her father but she was more sensitive than her father. Something her mother very appreciated about her and although Tom and Brianna stopped talking with each other two years ago Janet and Mary Reagan knew that Bree would always be Tom's little girl.

»What did they want?« Brianna had the feeling that she already knew the answer. They wanted to know how she was doing after the mission. »Well, Mom asked if you are feeling better here...«

»And Dad?« Janet remained silent and instead looked into her sister's eyes with sympathy. He didn't ask anything.

»Cannot say that I'm surprised.« Brianna sighed and poked in her food with her fork. Vivi silently ate her dinner while she looked between her mother and aunt. She knew that her aunt and grandpa had problems with each other but she didn't think that it was so bad.

»He worries about you, Bree.« Janet tried to cheer her up but she shoke with her head. Her sister could try many things but she would never believe her. Her father had made his point clear the last time they have seen each other.

     When Janet saw Brianna's face and the glance in her eyes, she knew that the talk about their parents was over. Her little sister would never believe her when they talked about their dad.

    »The govanor will see you now, Miss Reagan.«, the friendly brunette assistant of Govanor Jameson announced, standing next to the door of the office. Brianna had stood up from the soft blue chair and walked towards the door before the assistant opened the door, allowing Brianna to look into the big, light office. Governor Patricia Jameson looked up and smiled brightly when she saw her niece. She was dressed into her usual deep blue costume, and her make-up was subtle and her short blonde her was styled elegantly.

»Brianna!« Governor Jameson walked around her desk and took Brianna into her arms, hugging her tightly. »It's so nice to see you!« Bree smiled and gave her aunt a kiss on her cheek. Jameson offered her the chair in front of her desk before she sat down. Brianna did the same.

»I hope that you like my island.« Brianna smiled. She knew that her aunt was very proud of her state and her politic. Completely different from her niece. Brianna has never been really into politics. Too much backstabbing and lying. She liked the truth more. 

»It's quite beautiful here, but I didn't have enough time to see everything.« okay... that was a lie. A bad one. So bad that even her aunt noticed it. »You mean you didn't want to see everything.« Brianna looked down on her hands. 

     »I know what happened to your partner, and I am very sorry, Brianna.« Jameson said compassionately. She knew that her niece wasn't taking the death of her partner well and that her vacation on Oahu had nothing to with visiting her family only.

»You wanted to see me, Pat.«, Brianna changed the subject and looked up at her aunt. Her eyes were cool and still. Her inner pain was not visible for her aunt or for the assistant who came into the room with a tablet of tea. It seemed like her aunt didn't forget her dislike for coffee. 

The brunette assistant, whom name Brianna still didn't know, offered her a cup of tea Brianna gladly accepted. Pat had taken a sip of her tea before she cleared her throat and gave her a file. She narrowed her eyes and put her tea aside, taking the file.

»I wanted to ask you if you want to stay on the island... permanently.«

     »Permanently?« Jameson smiled at her niece. She watched her while she looked through the file. Brianna's eyes landed on the first dossier in the file. Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett. Next to the first notes was a photo. Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett was a man with dark brown hair, in his early thirties, blue-green eyes and a very good-looking face. 

»What is this?«, Brianna asked, holding up the file.

»A job offer.« Brianna's aunt smiled, taking a sip of her tea. »I founded a task force and I want you to be a part of it.« She should have known that her aunt didn't just want to see her because of a family reunion.

     »And who is Steven McGarrett?«, Bree asked and looked in the file again. He had a very impressive history. Naval Intelligence, Navy SEAL... His father was a cop here in Honolulu but died this year.

»He is the leader of the task force. A tough man but I am sure you will like him.« Brianna wasn't sure if her aunt sounded a bit... amused.

»Yeah. Totally my type.« Brianna joked and drunk from her tea.

»You don't need to decide now but... I want you to think about it.« The blonde agent knew that her aunt wouldn't accept a 'no' at the moment. Actually, she wasn't really sure of her aunt would take a no at any moment but she nodded. She would think about the job also she didn't want it. A part of her thought about going back to Los Angeles but not back to the NCIS. She already had a job offer by the FBI but going to the FBI after being an agent of the NCIS was close to suicide.

     »I will think about it, Pat.«    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys... this chapter this kind of a filler before the action starts and I hope you like it how it starts. I promise that the action and drama will start soon. I needed to do a little hint on Bree and Steve <3 I would love to hear some comments and what you think about the story so far :D


	3. ARC ONE: PILOT ━ THE OLD THINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone you love leaves you…

****

**Akoni hadn't seen his sister-in-law smiling for a long time.**  When Brianna arrived on Oahu, he noticed immediately that she had changed. She wasn't the always smiling, cheerful, flirty, california girl anymore. This Brianna seemed like a bad copy of the real one. Almost like a shallow doppelgänger.  

     When he saw her sitting on the wooden chair in the garden, alone and listening to the sound of nature, he was sure that she was thinking of James. When he heard what Brianna had lost these months ago, he couldn't imagine what she felt. He knew that losing a partner sometimes felt like losing a limb, losing a best friend. And when he sat down next to her and asked her how she was doing, he knew that she lied when she said, »I'm fine.« She was everything but fine.

     But he just nodded and offered her a beer. She took it wordless but with a thankful smile. He saw the clouded gaze in her eyes, the little tears that had already been dry and her trembling fingers. She was not the Brianna he learned to love as a sister.

     »Do you want to talk about James?« Akoni softly asked, »Only if you want to.«

     Brianna didn't answer. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about her dead partner. Everytime she thought about him and the explosion, she barely could stop the tears. She hated it. She hated it to cry. She felt weak every second she spend with crying and mourning and this feeling didn't stop from clenching around her heart and mind.

     »How do you two met?« Brianna chuckled sightly, swallowing the forming lump in her throat. It was a happy memory.

     »Well... I was new at the NCIS, and James' former partner had left two months ago because he wanted to spend time with his wife and their newborn child. He was not very fond of getting me as a new partner. We didn't get along first and bickered like toddlers but later we got a case and... we tracked down the wife of the victim who murdered her husband, a marine, and... yeah... I nearly got shot if James wouldn't have shot her first. We got along after that.«  

    Bree drunk from her beer, looking blankly in the darkness of the garden. It must be midnight or later because Violett was already sleeping and Janet was at the hospital. Late shift. Akoni did the same and listened to the sound of the crickets that played their relaxing song. Sometimes he could hear a driving car that rushed past his house and people talking who walked along the street.

     »He didn't deserve to die.« Brianna whispered weakly, wishing away her tears. Her thoughts went from James to Callen, and she asked herself what he was doing right now. If he was okay, maybe eating and drinking a beer with Sam. He didn't call or send her a message, so she thought that he was doing great... or at least she hoped.

     »No one does,« Akoni exclaimed and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Bree looked to her brother-in-law and saw a comforting smile on his face. »But I'm sure that James is glad that you are alive and that he doesn't want you to sulk. I think he would want you to keep living your life.«

     Akoni didn't say anything new. Hetty, Sam, Callen, Kensi, Deeks, even her sister said the same. Enjoy your life... as if it was that easy. How could she keep waking up every morning, knowing that James' family hated her because she survived that night? She didn't even forgive herself, how could they?

     »Come,« Akoni whispered and laid his right arm around her shoulder, rubbing his hand over her arm. »Don't let yourself down. Enjoy your time here. After all you are on Hawaii. Other people take their vacation here.« Brianna nodded, chuckling softly when she thought of her time on Oahu. She hadn't spent much time outside of the house.

     »What about going to the beach tomorrow? Maybe I can teach you how to surf. Your sister never wanted to.« Brianna's brother-in-law grinned when he thought of his wife's face. When he had told her that he wanted to go to the beach and surf with her, she had looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes as if he had grown three extra heads. Irony of fate... his wife was living on an island but didn't like water.

     Bree smiled too at the thought of her sister in the ocean. She knew that her sister has always been hating water since she was a child. »Yeah,« Brianna sighed, visibly amused. »My sister and water. Not a good combination.« Akoni nodded approvingly and took a sip of his beer before a comforting silence spread between them. No one said a word.

     »I got a job offer yesterday. Here on Oahu.« Bree broke the silence and looked at the Hawaiian with almost lucky eyes. Akoni raised his eyebrows in surprise. »Really by whom?«

     »My aunt. She wants me to be part of this task force.«

     »Ah yes.« Akoni nodded. »Five-0. They are really good at their job.«

     »I heard the team leader is a navy reservist. His name is Steve McGarrett,« Bree looked curiously at Akoni. »Is he related to John McGarrett?« Akoni nodded again and saw Bree's face lighten. His wife had told him that John McGarrett had saved Bree when their family took their vacation here many years ago. Bree had been a child back then. He also knew that his sister-in-law only became a cop because of him. Something is father-in-law hadn't been really fond of.

     »Steve is John's son. Steve came back because of his father's death. I don't really know him but his partner Danny. He is a cop from Jersey. A haole but can't say that he isn't a good cop. He only came to Hawaii because his ex-wife moved here with their daughter and married a new guy.«

     »Wow... and I thought I fell on hard times.« Akoni laughed, lucky to see that Bree didn't lose her sense of humour.

     »I know that you didn't intend to stay here, but you are always welcome here, Bree, and I am sure that Jenny would be glad to see her sister more often. It's your decision but I would say yes.« Bree hadn't felt so welcome for a long time. She was certain that Akoni was too good for this world. She hadn't seen him angry once. He had always been such a calm and nice person.

     »Well... I would see you more often. I heard that the HPD works very close with Five-0.« Brianna said in a devious undertone. He already knew that she would mean trouble... in a good way.

     »Hey... someone needs to watch out that you don't burn down the island.« Brianna punched Akoni hard against the arm, making him laugh. He felt that she hadn't been so relaxed in a long time and maybe... she wasn't sinking in her distressing feelings.

     »Sometimes you are a real dick, Akoni!«  

     When Bree got out of the car, still laughing from Akoni's bad joke about a rat and a cop, she would have never thought that in the next moment her life would become so much emptier. Her laugh was so happy and light, no one could imagine that bad things would happen any moment. She saw Akoni's face brighten, bumping her softly against her shoulder for making fun of his joke but the next second his eyes went from his sister-in-law to the black car that sped past them. He was a good cop, like his father and his uncle. He had it in his blood to feel when things happen and his only reaction, when he saw the masked man who leaned himself out of the car's window holding an weapon, to push Brianna to the side.

     For Brianna it felt like an eternity. She could see but she didn't hear a single sound. She saw Akoni's face when his eyes looked shocked behind her and his mouth opening. Maybe he was screaming her name but she couldn't tell. She felt the strong force of his hands who pushed her aside, disturbing her balance. And when she fell, she saw the bullets, pressing itselves in his body. His mouth opened again. Now she was certain that he cried out. The next moment Akoni fell hard through the glass door of the drug store and the everything started to play at a normal speed.

     » **NO!** « Brianna jumped up, looking after the car. It drove around the corner at the end of the street. A black pick-up with dark windows and no license plate. Instantly, Brianna ran to Akoni who lied moveless on the floor of the store. His body and the ground were covered in shards.

     »Akoni... Akoni,« She whispered and looked him in his green fearful eyes. He coughed blood. His shirt was drained of blood and full of holes. »Come on, Akoni! Don't give up.« She saw that Akoni tried to say something but only blood came out of his mouth. Without hesitation Brianna pulled off her top and pressed it on his chest.

     »An ambulance is on it's way.« Brianna heard someone next to her. It was a blonde man with blue eyes. He helped Brianna pressing the top on Akoni's chest. »You are wounded.« She looked on her body and saw a bloody wound on the right side of her waist. She didn't feel it. The adrenaline.

     » _Bree..._ « She heard a faint whisper. It was Akoni. He grabbed her hand and looked sternly at her. » _Janet..._ «

     »You will see her again, okay? You need to hold on.« Brianna didn't feel the tears that dropped onto Akoni. Again Akoni opened his mouth but in the next moment she saw his eyes closing and his solid grip around her hand broke loose.

     »No... no, no, no... Akoni! Come on. Don't give up. Don't do this!« Brianna cried out and started CPR. The man next to her stepped away. »Don't give up, please... Don't leave Janet alone...« People stood around them. A little girl, only six or so, cried loud so her mother took her in her arms. She was crying to. The store owner looked shocked and helpless.

     But after three minutes of CPR and also after the paramedics wanted to take over, Brianna didn't stop. The blonde man needed to separate Brianna from the dead body of her brother-in-law. He took her in his arms immeditly after he saw her face full of tears and heard crying. Also, she didn't know the man, she clung her arms around his body and cried silently. All the feelings the adrenaline had hold off were coming back with full force. The pain of the shot wound on her waist came along it, but she didn't care. She saw James... and Akoni. Both dead because they rescued her.

     Brianna didn't realize that the blonde man walked slowly to the second ambulance wagon. He helped her to sit down. She felt the sting of the sanitizer when the paramedic treated her wound but she didn't flinch. She didn't notice when the paramedic asked for her name. Her look was empty. She felt empty. First James... now Akoni. She must be cursed.

     »Miss?« When Brianna heard the soft voice of the blonde man who stood in front of her, offering a paper cup with water, she did not know that it had been already an hour ago that her brother-in-law had passed away and that her sister was standing three feet away with Violett in her arms and cried like someone had cut of her arm when she saw the dead body of her husband.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it happened... It was really hard for me to kill off Akoni because I started to like him so much when I wrote the start of the chapter... And my little Bree can't have a single moment of happiness :(  
> I would love to see your comments! <3


	4. ARC ONE: PILOT ━ FAMILIAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna meets Steve McGarrett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and for the comment! :D It's really sweet of you and a good motivation. They are like little gifts for me, so thank you again <3  
> I hope you you never stop with the gifts ;) But now have fun with the next chapter.

     »Miss?« The blonde man repeated and Brianna looked from her crying sister back to him. A police officer held her up together with Violett. Her niece's eyes were red but she didn't cry like her mother. Instead, she talked to her mother, holding her up. Brianna didn't notice another man coming up to them.

     »Miss, I am very sorry about your loss.« He said. Brianna looked up to the man, her cheeks were wet of the tears. Then she saw the other man who stood next to the blonde officer. Steve McGarrett.

     »I'm Detective Danny Williams and this is-«

     »Commander Steve McGarrett, I know.« Danny and Steve both looked surprised at each other.

     »Sorry but do we know each other?« Steve asked. He was sure that he'd never met this woman but something about her was... different. She didn't look like the usual women who mourned when someone they love died. It seemed like... she already knew the feeling.

     »Technically... no.« Brianna sighed, trying to hide the little sob. »But you know my aunt. Governor Jameson.« Steve and Danny felt both very blindsided. Who was she?

     »You are the niece of Governor Jameson?« Brianna nodded without an impression on her face. Suddenly she placed the paper cup of water to her side and stood up. With a single stroke over her cheeks, she took a deep breath. She almost looked like nothing happened.

     »Special Agent Brianna Reagan. NCIS... or well former Special Agent. I resigned.« Brianna walked past them, leaving Steve and Danny with a stunned face. Every step she took towards her sister, let her heart jump a beat and when her eyes locked with her sister's eyes, she thought for a moment that she would no longer have a loving sister. But she was taught otherwise.

     Janet ran to her sister, embracing her in a tight hold. Brianna hesitantly hugged her back. »I'm so sorry, Jan-«

     »No! Don't say that! It's not your fault.« Janet sobbed against her shoulder. Brianna nodded impalpably. »They told me you were with him in his.... last moments.« Brianna nodded again. She was afraid to cry if she would say a word.

     »I'm just relieved that... you are alive. I couldn't bear losing you both.« Brianna felt another pair of arms around her body. It was Violett. Suddenly, she didn't feel depressed anymore... or helpless... she felt anger. She would track down this man... and when she did... he would die... in the most painful way possible.

     »I will find him, Janet. I will find his murderer.« Brianna loosed herself of Violett's and Janet's hug, stroking both over their hair before she looked back at Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett who both talked to two other officers. One was a pretty and young female Hawaiian. She couldn't be much younger than her. The other one was a man maybe a bit older than McGarrett. Both were cops. The man held up a bag with shell casings but Brianna couldn't hear what they were talking about.

     »Ehm... excuse me. Officer?« Brianna called and a tall black-haired police officer who stood next to patrol car looked to them. Within seconds he walked to them, looking helpfully.

     »Special Agent Brianna Reagan. Would you be so kind and drive my sister and niece back to their home.« The officer nodded and smiled at Janet and Violett who walked with him to the car. Janet looked over her shoulder to her sister who tried to but a warm smile on her face. It was a promise between them.

     Without any hesitation, Brianna almost ran to McGarrett, Danny Williams and the two other cops. The woman spotted Brianna first.

     »Do you have any evidence of who the murderer is?« Brianna asked and everyone turned around to her. They all could clearly see the determination in her eyes. »With all due respect, Miss but-«

     »If you want to say that I should go home and wait for you to solve this case, you assessed me wrong, Commander.« Brianna intervened at him, causing a little smile on Danny William's lips.

     »This person killed my brother-in-law. He was part of my family and if someone thinks they can hurt my family and get away with it... well... they are wrong! I will find this person with or without your help, so don't try to stop me.« With every word Brianna moved closer to McGarrett, looking directly into his eyes. Also Kono and Chin Ho took a little step back, Steve didn't move but instead looked back into her blue eyes. »Or do I need to call my aunt, so you let me help you with this case.«

     »I think your aunt would be happier to see you safe as to see you running off, trying to find a killer.« Steve stated, still not moving any inches. It was like seeing a car crash. You just couldn't look away.

     »Okay, fine. I hoped we could come to terms but you leave me no other choice.« Suddenly, Brianna got out her cellphone, typing in a number and holding it at her ear. Everyone stared confused at the blonde woman.

     »Okay, what's that about? Who are you calling?« Steve exclaimed and looked annoyed at Brianna who nothing but put a charming smile on her face. »Well, you know... the governor, my dear auntie. I heard that you and she have a good connection?« Danny spitefully grinned at Steve who was shaking his head in disbelief.

     »I like her already.« Danny said to his partner who told Danny only with his eyes to shut up.

     »Fine, okay.« Steve finally said and took Brianna's phone away, pushing the red button on the display. Danny looked at Kono and Chin Ho like he just witnessed a miracle. Kono and Chin smiled amused at each other. »Do you have any idea who would kill Kamaka?«

     »Is this a joke?« Brianna said and raised an eyebrow. »Akoni was a cop. A very good one. There are many people who would like to see him dead, so they can keep doing their dirty work. But,« The blonde agent looked around her but her sister and niece were already gone. »My sister could know. I know they talked about the work and maybe he told her if someone was after him.«

     Steve nodded »Okay. Kono and Chin, you two go to Janet Kamaka. Ask her if she knows anyone who would have an interest in Akoni's dead.« Kono and Chin nodded and walked off to a black pick-up.

     »Wait, shouldn't I go with them? She is my sister after all.« Brianna asked, glancing confused at McGarrett.

     » **No** , you go to the hospital first. You are wounded.« Steve explained seriously and pointed with his eyes on the bloody spot on her waist. Her white top had a hole on the side.

     »No, I am alright. It was only a gaze shot. It looks worser as it is.« Brianna objected and showed the bandage that was already around her waist. Steve sighed heavily before he gestured her to follow him and Danny.

     »You didn't mention your aunt wants you in our team.« Steve stated when he hung up. Brianna sat on a chair in Steve's office. Danny was in the main room with Kono and Chin, discussing the evidences. Brianna smiled slightly and looked on the desk. Of course, he would find out.

     »Because I didn't say yes.« She explained, looking back at McGarrett. She walked around the desk and leaned on the edge, standing in front of the sitting Brianna.

     »I didn't come to Oahu to work, Comman-«

     »Steve.« Brianna lifted her eyebrows. »What?«

     »Call me, Steve. Not Commander. I mean we will work together at this case.« Brianna smiled amused, biting on her bottom lip before she nodded. »Okay, Steve. Then call me Brianna.« Steve returned her smile and suddenly he thought she looked extremely familiar.

     »Tell me. Did we meet each other before?« He asked, making Brianna laugh.

     »Really? Is this your best pick-up line. Poor performance, Commander.«

     »No, really!« Steve smiled and watched her curiously. »It's just... that you look so-«

     »Familiar?« Brianna inquired and stood up, standing right in front of him. Now their faces were only a few inches apart and Steve looked like he knew that Brianna intended the proximity.

     »Well... maybe we did. I have a weakness for Navy SEALS.« She whispered and looked between his eyes and lips. Steve was sure she played with him. Brianna was certainly no ex fling of him. He'd have recognized her. Steve's blue-green eyes

     »Ahm Ahm...« Unexpectedly, Danny cleared his throat, standing in the doorway of Steve's office. Both looked at the blonde police officer. »Am I interrupting something?«

     »No.« Brianna and Steve exclaimed simultaneously, returning a little smile on Brianna's face before she glanced once again to the Navy reservist and took a step back.

     »I just wanted to say that we found the black pick-up in which the killer sat when he was shotting at Kamaka.«

     Steve jumped up and Brianna followed both men but instantly Steve turned around and looked at Brianna.

     »You stay here.« He demanded, pointing at the floor with a serious face.

     »No, forget it. You said yourself that we are working at this case together. You discovered something so I follow.«

     »Yes, you are right. We work together, but we can't work together if you are dead. Did you ever think about it that Akoni wasn't the target?«

     Suddenly Brianna's face dropped. No... she hadn't thought about it but it was logical. When the killer started shooting, she stood in front of Akoni. If Akoni hadn't pushed her to the side...  _she would be dead by now_.

     »You think he wanted to kill me?« Brianna asked, stroking her finger's over her forehead and started to wander in the big open room.

     »It's possible. You told yourself that you stood in front of Akoni.« Danny explained, watching Brianna who was lost in her thoughts. Kono, Chin and Steve watched as well.

     »Do you know anyone who'd want you dead?« Kono asked and took a step toward Brianna who suddenly stopped.

     »I hoped that I could leave that in L.A.« Brianna whispered and narrowed her eyes in despair. They had never found the one who hired the hitman.

     »What do you mean? What did you left in L.A.?« Steve asked, standing with his hands on his waist. He had a terrible feeling.

     »My partner James was murdered three months ago. He died when he saved my life and a building exploded, killing him and a hitman we were tracking down. We found the hitman but we never found out who hired him and if the client thinks that I know something about him-«

     »He would do everything to get you out of the way.« Steve completed her sentence, forcing a worried face on Brianna's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo how do you like it? And do you have any theories why Steve thinks he knows Brianna? :D Would love to hear some :D


End file.
